Bialate
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Last time you deliberately went against Father's command millions of catastrophic events befell upon your favoured mortals. I'm curious to know... what shall you lose this time, sister."


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything related with or to 'Dominion' like characters etc. I am just a fan of the show, it's plot and actors.

 **Summary:** "Last time you deliberately went against Father's command millions of catastrophic events befell upon your favoured mortals. I'm curious to know... what shall you lose this time, sister."

 **Pairing:** Uriel/Raphael

 **M note:** This story is AU-ish, has Archangel yuri-femslash...twincest...the characters are kind of ooc and an established relationship is there but I suppose I should attempt to create a backstory for it.

I was listening to 'Roswell's spell' by Chevelle and 'Here' by Alessia Cara

* * *

The instant she lands the silence of outside world engulfs her wholly like the silent embrace of the clouded sky above.

She has not seen or had contact of any kind with her siblings since the 'Extermination War' Gabriel so foolishly began twenty-five years ago.

Some apocalypse that was but she can't really feel bad for him, he had to have known on a subconscious level that Michael wouldn't have stood by him in the end.

He never has.

Not once since the beginning of time.

The way she see it, there was absolutely no reason for him to start now.

Today has come, her self established vow of penance has been concluded as of a couple of seconds ago.

Her sword is strapped securely in its sheath against her back as it rests just above her wings like a seal.

One which reminds her all too much of the cage which constrained Heaven's favored rebellious angel prisoner for the time being.

It won't be long before they cross paths again, she just hopes Gabriel brings cake and Michael has wine.

.

She finds Lucifer first. Like a beacon his grace shines above all else. He was never difficult to find.

It isn't like he's ever been one to hide from anyone though so it comes as no surprise.

He greets her with a jolly smile and open arms, she's positive there is a battalion of his 'soldiers' laying low with bullets made of emperian steel aimed at her face or wings.

Possibly both but she doesn't dwell on the thought much.

If she is to die by his hand, it won't be today.

She has too many things to accomplish. The most important is being in Father's presence once more.

There is no way Lucifer is going to screw up her change of seeing Heaven again.

Her death will be fun spectacle of this she is certain but Lucifer is looking a little tame at the moment.

Like he's thinking something over.

He is likely going to draw it out slowly and make it personal. So she is assuming he will go out of his way to make sure that Uriel will be present.

.

.

Seven months have passed and she feels it. The need to seek out the rest of what is left of her family.

A sad smile comes to her face as she thinks of her twin. Uriel always the passionate love of their bunch, she wonders what has become of her dear sister.

A curiosity yes but not one big enough to have made her break her oath of silence or outright seek out another one of her siblings.

If Michael is around... Father's wrath will be the least of his worries, he owes a debt.

Samael will not be appeased until he gets around to influencing the 'Chosen one' on at least a couple of decisions.

Gabriel is not far behind, now. He has called out to her a few seconds prior.

Lucifer draws his swords the instant he hears his beloved brother's name but he puts them back in place after a couple of seconds.

He says he'll return to her eventually but that she should tell Gabriel he'll find him in a week.

With that he leaves and Gabriel pinpoints her location somewhere near the city of Helena.

This in and of itself is a surprise because ever since he gave her the ultimatum; 'pick a side or stay out of our way'.

Neither has felt the need to patch things up or find common ground so they can get back to being on the best of terms since her return.

It is okay with her for the time being, time is all they have now.

It won't be long before they are back to talking about random topics, arguing over solutions to senseless questions or agreeing on a simple truth.

The fact that Michael and Uriel go about their dealing with problems on a polar scale that always lead-without exception-to Lucifer changing the equation's variables which end up leaving things on an unusual outcome.

One Samael is all too willing to flip over so nobody but him can win.

Even though completely visible to everyone related to her, she finds it difficult to understand why all of her siblings are fawning over what is left of humanity and what to do with it.

.

.

.

"I thought it to be about time I make my presence known." She says this as her wings withdraw from visibility.

Uriel looks vaguely confused and surprised as she stares up from her sculpting. The place is a mess but neither really mind.

Judging by the location of the Sun outside. She knows it is not that late but this place was a bit difficult to find.

Uriel set her art and its supplies aside then took off her dirty shirt and kissed her.

After changing into something a little more conventional and comfortable she guided them slowly towards the hammock of the rooftop garden.

"This place is no where near what you are accustomed to Raphael but throughout all of the time I've spent here... I truly care for it."

Uriel looks at the flowers and vegetables that take up most of the space around them. It is neat and organized as opposed to Uriel's living quarters.

"Had you been human-" Raphael isn't sure if she should finish the question because the answer might be more than she actually expected.

"This would be my depiction of heaven. A small piece of home, a bittersweet- obvious knockoff version to a slow fading memory of the ne plus ultra."

Raphael smiled cheerfully against Uriel when she whispers against her ear words she's longed to hear and say herself but hasn't had the need to say before. "I've missed you"

"I know but it is not like I did not have the knowledge of what you were doing." She tensed up a little but relaxed as the meaning behind Uriel's words buried itself into her heart.

This feeling of serenity, it isn't the only reason she has sought out Uriel but she knows this.

"I have a new prophecy."


End file.
